The need to learn
by AlphaRidley
Summary: They continued to insult the Sangheili, and he was tired of it. The only thing preventing him from killing every Marine on His ship was The need to learn. Arbiter X Cortona.


Icey: if you're reading this then you must keep an open mind, because almost everybody pairs Cortona up with The Demon. But not me, I'd rather see her with The Arbiter. If you like Mc/C then hate me, but don't flame. They're not nice things to do.

**Ch 1: Houston, we have an alliance **

The alliance with the humans was not going very well; they continued to call us Squid face and other names even though we called them human unless we knew their name.

It was very upsetting; they walked around our ship like they owned it, shove us if we got in their way, and even made it Very clear that they wanted nothing to do with us by staying to the right half of the mess hall during lunch and glaring at us if we got near them.

By all means I should have killed several of their Marines for disrespect towards our higher officers including myself. I refrained myself however, so that the alliance would not become obsolete.

The only thing preventing me from ordering all Sangheili back to Sangheilios was one female human; this female intrigued me. Not only did she go out of her way to learn all our names and titles but she also treated every Sangheili with the utmost respect.

She seemed familiar, like she was someone I used to know. I would have asked Master Chief if he knew who she was had he not died at the end of the war.

And so I was left to attempt an alliance that from the looks of things was doomed to fail relatively soon. I was snapped out of my thoughts as someone stepped in front of me.

"Hey Squid face, move it."

I looked down to see a marine staring up at me. Here was a prime example of the Marines disrespect towards us, and I would no longer have any of it. I decided to not respond until he showed respect or did the stupid thing to do and attacked me.

"Hey Squid face, are you stupid or something? When a Marine says move it you move, you got that?" he asked taking a step forward.

I said nothing.

"Very well then, if you won't move I'll force you to." He said dashing towards me and throwing a punch towards my mouth that would have broken his fist had I not caught it in time.

"You humans are so arrogant; you think that just because you're a Marine in the Human military that you have authority on MY ship? Well I have some news for you, you will call us by our species, name or rank depending on if you know who we are… or I'll order every human on this ship killed. And without The Demon we could then waltz on into the Milky Way and put humans on the extinction list.

By now the humans face had a look of utter terror on it. When I let him go he shoved me out of the way and hightailed it out of there. It was pretty funny.

I smirked momentarily and walked towards the Mess hall.

_~ 3__rd__ person Pov ~_

The Arbiter was leaning against a wall next to Rtas 'Vadum, eyes narrowed in thought as he looked across the room at the human female. She was messing with what humans called a Datapad. Although he didn't know what a Datapad was he was willing to learn if it was a part of human life.

Cortona was astounded; The Arbiter had walked up to her and was currently staring at her. She was a nobody, yet the leader of the Sangheili obviously thought differently.

"May I have a seat?" the Arbiter said stoically.

"W-why of course you may Arbiter, this is your ship." Cortona said flushing in embarrassment at her stuttering.

The Arbiter took the seat next to her, the way he was staring at Cortona made her nervous.

"You are nervous." The Arbiter stated flatly.

"Well who wouldn't be? You're the leader of all Sangheili." Cortona said.

"What is that… Datapad used for?" the Arbiter asked trying to get the topic off of himself.

"The Datapad allows you not only to play games if you get bored but also lets you look up information in the UNSC's database." Cortona said her shy exterior vanishing as soon as he asked her something.

"I see…" the Arbiter said absorbing this information quietly. "What is your name human?"

"Uh… Cortona? " Cortona said nervously.

"You are nervous, yet there is no reason to be."Arbiter said putting a hand on her shoulder, oblivious to the glare that Rtas 'Vadum was giving her from afar.

"Yes there is, you, the Arbiter just approached me, a nobody." Cortona said shying away from his touch.

Arbiter sighed, "You are not comfortable around Sangheili?" he asked tapping his long fingers on the table.

"No, I'm just used to minding my own business, nobody has ever walked up to me and just started a conversation." Cortona replied.

"That's odd, I would think that a female as pretty as yourself by human standards would have those _Marines _follow you around a lot." Arbiter said mostly to himself, accenting the word marine in disgust.

"Umm." Cortona said not really sure how to reply to a statement like that.

"Ignore me, I'm just rambling." Arbiter said once again interested in her Datapad. "Would you please show me how this device works?"

"Sure!" she said eyes twinkling in excitement, nobody had ever asked for her to teach them anything but the Master Chief, and she loved teaching people.

The Arbiter spent the next couple of hours by Cortona's side, absorbing everything she said and constantly asking questions when he wanted to know the specifics of a subject.

He had learned a lot that day, and he looked forward to learning even more the next day, as he planned on coming back to have another friendly chat with the human named Cortona.

**Icey: should I continue? This is something I thought up of while browsing the Halo archive. Read and Review please.**

**Arbiter ~ CiYaXD! ~ Cortona**


End file.
